


R2 alphabet

by ProphetChuckShurley



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Affectionate Richard, Attempt at Humor, Banter, Couch Cuddles, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Handcuffs, Headaches & Migraines, I Don't Even Know, Imagine your OTP, Light Bondage, M/M, Nightmares, Rough Sex, Sick Rob, Spanking, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Tickling, Ticklish Rob, Top Richard, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-14 20:53:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 16,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8028562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProphetChuckShurley/pseuds/ProphetChuckShurley
Summary: This is going to be an A to Z of random fics for rob & rich, there isn't enough fanfiction for them this is the first time I've written for them so I  don't know how good these will be.





	1. A-Angry sex

Chapter 1: Angry-sex  
"Did you have to wear the tightest pair of pants you own Benedict!" Richard growls, pinning Rob to the hotel room door as soon as it's closed.  
"Oh relax, at least I gave you something to look at during the Saturday night special Rich." Rob laughs, squeaking when Richard lifts him up, throwing him onto the bed, climbing on top of him.  
"Are you gonna keep talking Rob?" Richard asks, pinning Rob's arms above his head, leaning down, kissing him hungrily.  
"That depends," Rob begins, giggling nervously when Richard glares at him. "How pissed are you?" Rob asks, grinding into Rich, making him moan loudly.  
"That's it get up benedict." Richard orders, getting off of Rob, pulling him toward the nearest wall, slamming him into it. "Keep your arms up there got it?" Richard orders, taking off Rob's shirt, placing his arms above his head.  
"Ok." Rob squeaked, already shaking slightly from having his arms up.  
"Excuse me?" Richard asks in warning.  
"I mean, yes sir Rich." Rob corrects himself quickly, squirming when Rich puts his hands on his side's, rubbing him affectionately. "What's your safe word Robbie?" Richard asks softly, reaching up with one hand to rub at one of his nipples.  
"R-Rome." Rob stutters, leaning into the touch, almost putting his arms down until Richard pins them back down.  
"Careful Robbie, I'll have to spank you if you misbehave anymore." Richard says into Rob's ear, making him shudder.  
"Sorry Rich, won't let it happen again." Rob replies, moaning loudly as Richard starts licking and biting at his neck.  
"Good boy." Richard replies, unbuttoning Rob's pants, sliding them off along with his boxers, squeezing his balls, causing Rob to jump and hiss in pain.  
"What do you want me to do?" Rob asks weakly, whimpering as Richard pins him again, spreading his legs apart.  
"Stay." Richard smirks, walking over to his duffel bag, searching for a few minutes before pulling out a blue vibrator, grabbing some lube out of the bag, coating the vibrator with it. "You were very bad today, teasing me like that, I'm going to fuck you with this and if you're good for me maybe I'll fuck you after, does that sound reasonable baby boy?" Richard asks, not waiting for any answer, squeezing some lube onto his fingers before fingering Rob open, unbuttoning his pants, pulling them off along with his boxers, putting a third finger into Rob.  
"You prepped enough sweetheart?" Richard asks, leaning into Rob, nibbling on his ear.  
"Y-yes Rich." Rob moans, whimpering when Richard takes his fingers out of him, gasping when Richard puts the vibrator in, groaning obscenely when Richard turns it all the way up.  
"That's my good boy, you're always so good for me Robbie." Richard whispers in Rob's ear, trailing kisses from his ear to his neck, sucking until he leaves a mark there, all while fucking Rob roughly with the vibrator, pinching his nipple with his free hand, reaching down to jerk himself off.  
"R-Rich I c-can't, I'm gonna come Rich." Rob moans, leaning his head on Richard's shoulder.  
"Uh-uh, not until I say so baby boy." Richard replies, slowing his pace with the vibrator, stopping completely when Rob drops his arms in exhaustion.  
"No wait, I'm sorry please don't stop." Rob wimpers, thrusting up as Richard steps back a little.  
"Love making you come undone baby boy, I love making you squirm." Richard says into Rob's ear, biting him, eliciting a strangled moan out of him, reaching down to turn the vibrator down to its lowest setting. "Turn around Rob." Richard orders, smirking when Rob faces the wall obediently. "Good boy Robbie, how many hits rob?" Richard asks, rubbing Rob's ass.  
"As many as you think I need Rich." Rob replies, tensing when Richard pats his ass lightly.  
"I'm thinking twelve, how's that sound?" Richard asks, smacking Rob's ass once.  
"Sounds reasonable Rich." Rob pants in exhaustion.  
"Ok baby, keep your arms up this time." Richard replies, smacking Rob's ass four times in quick succession, rubbing the bruse already forming.  
"Ouch." Rob groans, squirming against Richard.  
"Need your safe word baby boy?" Richard asks, smacking Rob's ass two more times on each side.  
"No, I'm fine Rich please don't stop." Rob groans.  
"You're such a good boy for me sweetheart." Richard replies, smacking Rob's ass three more times, turning him around quickly, pulling out the vibrator.  
"Rich I can't hold it much longer." Rob whimpers, grinding into Richard for some friction.  
"Don't worry baby boy, you were so good, I'm gonna take care of you now ok baby." Richard replies, lifting Rob up, laying him down and climbing on top of him, kissing him deeply.  
"Need prepped anymore baby?" Richard asks, lubing himself up, lining himself up with Rob.  
"No, I need you in me now Rich." Rob moans.  
"Ok baby." Richard replies, shoving himself into Rob with no warning, thrusting quickly, reaching up to tug at Rob's hair, leaning down to bite Rob's neck, groaning as they both come quickly, falling on top of Rob.  
"I'm gonna be sore in the morning." Rob says after they've both calmed down, groaning as Richard licks one of Rob's bruses.  
"You're also gonna need to borrow one of my scarves, I got carried away." Richard replies, rolling off of Rob, smiling fondly when Rob cuddles up next to him.  
" sorry if I made you mad Richie." Rob apologizes, kissing Richard's cheek, nuzzling into his neck, yawning.  
"Not mad Robbie, sexually frustrated." Richard replies, rubbing Rob's side affectionately, smiling when Rob starts laughing.  
"Don't it tickles." Rob whines, squirming away from Richard.  
"Ok fine, only because you're tired though, I'm getting you in the morning." Richard replies, yawning.  
"Not if I have any say in it." Rob answers, watching Richard get up to get a wet rag, falling to sleep, giggling when Richard starts cleaning him up."  
"Yea that's what you think sweetheart." Richard laughs, covering them both up, cardling his hand through Rob's hair soothingly. "I love you Rich." Rob says, cuddling as close to Richard as possible.  
"I love you too sweetheart." Richard replies softly.


	2. B-bubble bath

B-Bubble bath  
"Robbie, babe I'm back." Rich calls into the empty living room, making his way down the hallway, to the bedroom, finding Rob curled up on the bed, sobbing heavily.  
"Rob, sweetheart what happened, talk to me Robbie." Rich exclaims, rushing over to Rob, keeping his panic in check.  
"Its f-fine Rich I'll b-be ok in a m-minute." Rob barely gets out, clinging to Rich as soon as he lays down next to him.  
"It is not fine, anything that makes you this upset is in no way fine Robbie." Rich begins, pulling Rob to him, kissing his forehead. "Did someone say something to you online Robbie?" Richard asks, trying to think of what could have gotten him this upset.  
"No," Rob begins, sniffling, sitting up on the bed, still clinging to Rich. "I just, you've been gone a few days, for the show your gonna be in." Rob continues, cuddling up to Rich.  
"Yea I know, I was there." Rich jokes, attempting to get a laugh out of Rob.  
"I just started thinking you weren't gonna come back." Rob chokes out, sobbing heavily again.  
"Robbie, you know I'd never leave you, I love you, more than anything you know that." Richard replies, holding Rob close to him, turning his head towards him, kissing him deeply.  
"I know, I tried to keep telling myself that, but I felt so lonely, even though you were only gone three days, I hardly slept while you were gone and I'm so tired Rich." Rob rambles, stopping to catch his breath.  
"Come with me sweetheart, we're gonna fix part of the problem right now." Richard exclaims, pulling Rob up gently, leading him to the bathroom. "Sit down" Richard continues, having Rob sit on the toilet seat, leaving to grab some towels and clothes for the two of them.  
"Bubbles Rich really?" Rob laughs when Rich puts bubbles into the running bath water.  
"Yes Robbie bubbles, now come here." Rich replies, tugging Rob towards him, pulling off his shirt, trailing kisses from his neck to his chest, slowly slipping off his pajama bottoms and boxers, taking off his own clothes once he's done with Rob, stepping into the tub.  
"I haven't had a bubble bath in forever." Rob says, getting into the tub, leaning into Rich, groaning when Rich starts scrubbing shampoo into Rob's hair.  
"Like that baby?" Rich asks, kissing Rob's neck, scratching lightly at his scalp for another minute before rinsing his hair out.  
"That feels amazing, can you do that all the time?" Rob asks, groaning when Rich starts doing the same thing with the conditioner.  
"Of course I can sweetheart, anytime you want, just ask ok." Rich answers, rubbing Rob's thigh with his free hand, nibbling on his ear.  
"I love you Rich." Rob replies, sighing contentedly when Rich rinsed out his hair.  
"Love you too Rob, I know you're comfortable but you gotta stand up, we need to rinse off with the shower." Rich explains,laughing when Rob groans and gets up, pulling the plug, stepping around Rob to get to the shower head.

"Have I mentioned I love you Rich?" Rob asks, melting into Rich when he wraps his arms around him, turning his head to kiss Rich.  
"Once or twice baby." Rich replies, leading Rob towards the bed.  
"I gotta get dressed Rich." Rob exclaims tiredly, halfheartedly squirming away from Rich.  
"Not tonight you don't, I'm not done with you yet." Rich replies, laying Rob down, turning off the lights, drowning them in darkness, walking back over and climbing on top of Rob.  
"Why'd you get us clothes then Rich?" Rob asks, squirming under him.  
"I changed my mind about the clothes, it makes this easier." Rich replies, sucking on Rob's neck, reaching for Rob's hand, slowly caressing Rob's side with the other.  
"You're amazing you know that Rich?" Rob groans, squeezing Richards hand lightly.  
"Yea, I am pretty amazing aren't I." Rich replies, kissing Rob again before sliding down to his stomach, leaving a trail of kisses on the way down, slipping off Rob's boxers.  
"Don't be a smartass." Rob laughs, putting his hands in Richard's hair, rubbing his scalp lightly.  
"But that's like ninety percent of my personality Robbie." Rich replies, swiping his tongue against Rob's hole lightly, smirking when Rob arches into him. "Tell me what you want sweetheart." Rich teases, swiping his tongue against Rob's hole gently, laughing when Rob starts to squirm.  
"Please Rich, I want you to fuck me with your tongue, please Rich please." Rob pleads, hands gripping the sheets.  
"Since you asked so nicely." Rich replies, teasing his hole another minute before plunging in, licking Rob vigorously, rubbing his side with one hand, jerking him off with the other.  
"F-fuck Rich faster, fuck." Rob groans, coming hard a minute later.  
"I love how sensitive you are down there babe." Rich exclaims, climbing off of Rob to get a rag, cleaning him up.  
"What about you?" Rob yawns, looking at Richard's hard on.  
"Its fine baby boy I'll take care of it ok." Rich replies, laying down next to Rob.  
"That's not fair to you though babe, let me take care of you." Rob replies, moving down to Richard's boxers, slipping them off, taking Richard's length into his mouth, bobbing and sucking quickly.  
"Christ Robbie." Rich hisses as Rob blows him, tugging at Rob's hair roughly, eliciting a groan from Rob, making Rich come, moaning loudly as Rob swallows it all.  
"There, now we can go to sleep." Rob exclaims, burrowing under the covers, Rich right behind him.  
"Do you feel better now sweetheart?" Rich asks, holding Rob close to him.  
"Much better, I love you so much Rich." Rob replies, falling to sleep seconds later.  
"I love you too Rob." Rich whispers, falling to sleep as well.


	3. C-Cuddling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The third chapter is a little shorter, also if someone could give me an idea for what to do for the letter D that would be awesome, because I can't think of anything so far.

"Robbie what are you doing?" Rich asks, trying not to laugh as Rob frantically searches around the kitchen.  
"I can't remember where I sat my script last Rich, how am I supposed to memorize it if I don't have it!" Rob yells,voice going up an octave, tears welling up in his eyes.  
"Woah Robbie, just relax ok, we'll find it, but you need to calm down a little bit ok?" Rich replies calmly, taking Rob into his arms, hugging him until he calms down a little.  
"Right I'm sorry," Rob begins, taking a deep breath, kissing Richard's cheek. "I've been looking for an hour though, and now I have a headache." Rob pouts.   
"I'll go get you some aspirin or something ok, you get some water." Rich replies, walking to the bathroom, coming back with some aspirin, handing it to Rob, who takes them both, grimacing slightly as they go down.  
"Thanks Rich, I'd go into a complete panic without you." Rob exclaims, hugging Rich tightly.  
"That's true." Rich begins, laughing when Rob hits him playfully. "Hey you said it, now come with me Robbie, you're still tense." Rich continues, leading Rob to the couch, laying down, pulling Rob on top of him.  
"But Richie I need to find my script, besides you don't even like cuddling." Rob whines, using his puppy dog eyes to no avail.   
"I like it when it's you I'm cuddling Robbie." Rich replies, rubbing Rob's back soothingly.  
"You're such a sap Rich." Rob laughs, giving up trying to get away, snuggling closer.  
"I know, it's a real problem. Rich says jokingly, smiling fondly when Rob starts giggling.  
"I really think I needed this, so thank you Rich." Rob replies, yawning.  
"Anytime sweetheart." Rich replies, stroking Rob's head and back, smiling as he begins to fall to sleep. "Just go to sleep and we'll find your script later ok?" Rich continues quietly.  
"K." Rob replies quietly, falling to sleep seconds later.


	4. D-dates and dirty talk

"Rich where are we going though really." Rob asks for the third time, trying to keep the sun out of his eyes, watching other cars speed past them.  
"Its a surprise Robbie, here put the sun visor down." Rich replies, pulling it down, laughing when it barely comes to his forehead.  
"Shut up Rich, I can't help I'm short, and you don't do surprises, you don't do romantic stuff remember." Rob replies, putting the sun visor back up.  
"This is different, we've been dating for a year now, I wanted to do something nice for you." Rich replies, pulling into a park, getting out, going to Rob's side and opening the door for him.  
"Who are you and what have you done with Richard speight?" Rob jokes, taking his hand, letting Rich lead him to a small area between some trees, smiling fondly when he sees a picnic laid out.  
"Did you really do this Rich?" Rob asks, sitting down on the blue blanket, looking around happily.  
"Matt helped, it was his idea for the most part." Rich replies, sitting across from Rob, pulling out food for the two of them.  
"You're really sweet, are you sure you're not planning something." Rob asks, eating his sandwich.  
"I'm sure sweetheart, though I could take advantage of you right now, there's no one here." Rich says, abandoning his food and crawling over to Rob, making him put the sandwich in the basket, climbing on top of him, pinning his arms on either side of his head.  
"Come on Rich, what if someone comes through, I don't want someone to see us." Rob protests weakly, melting into Richard's kiss.  
"You wouldn't care though, not with me sucking on your neck, pulling your hair, fucking you senseless." Rich whispers into Rob's ear, licking his ear, trailing kisses down to his neck.  
"S-stop it Rich." Rob moans, leaning his head the other way, giving Rich more access.  
"You don't want me to stop, you want me to take you right here, have you moaning my name, begging me for more." Rich replies, reaching into Rob's pants, rubbing him slightly.  
"Y-you're an ass." Rob groans, coming in his pants after a few more minutes of Rich jerking him off.   
"But I'm your ass." Rich replies affectionately, kissing Rob's cheek, helping him up, laughing at the wet spot in Rob's jeans.  
"You are so gonna pay for that babe." Rob groans, using the blanket to cover the wet spot.   
"Can't wait sweetheart." Rich replies, smacking Rob's ass, picking up the basket, walking back to the car with Rob.


	5. E-educate

"Nope, wrong note again Rich." Rob exclaims, moving Richard's hand back to the right place.  
"Lets take a break Robbie, you can teach me how to play stairway to heaven after lunch ok." Richard announces, setting down the guitar carefully.  
"Rich you wanted me to teach you." Rob replies, hugging him from behind.  
"Yea, and now I want to take a break." Richard grumbles, walking into the kitchen, Rob trailing behind him.  
"Are you mad, did I do something wrong Rich?" Rob asks in concern, sitting at the table, watching Richard make himself a sandwich.  
"No sweetheart of course not, I'm just tired, we'll keep at it tomorrow ok." Richard replies, sitting down with two sandwiches, handing one to Rob.  
"Ok, if you say so Rich." Rob replies taking a bite out of his sandwich, getting up to grab them both a beer.  
"Are you getting smart with me Benedict?" Richard asks, smirking, taking a sip of his beer.  
"Maybe, what are you gonna do if I am?" Rob asks, letting out a squeak when Richard walks over to him, circling his arms around his waist, kissing his neck.  
"Who's the boss here Rob?" Richard asks, smirking when Rob gulps audibly.  
"You are Rich." Rob replies, deciding not to tease Richard anymore.  
"Good boy, do I need to teach you what happens when you get smart with me sweetheart." Richard whispers into Rob's ear, laughing when he shudders.  
"How mad would you get if I said no?" Rob says jokingly, laughing nervously when Richard growls, yanking him out of the chair.  
"Bed. Now." Richard orders, smacking Rob's ass as he rushes past him.  
"You should have told me you were in this mood, I would have, ouch, I would have done whatever you wanted you know that." Rob says, wincing as Richard pushes him against the wall, closing and locking the door.  
"Yea baby boy I know, but you wanted to teach me how to play stairway to heaven so I waited." Richard replies softly, kissing his forehead, pulling Rob towards the center of the room.  
"That could have waited until tomorrow Rich." Rob replies, moaning when Richard smacks his ass.  
"Did I say you could speak Rob?" Richard asks, circling around Rob, stopping behind him, smacking Rob's ass again.  
"No R-I mean no sir." Rob corrects himself quickly.  
"Are you gonna be good for me sweetheart?" Richard whispers into Rob's ear, his hands finding their way to Rob's pants, unbuttoning them, slipping them off slowly, caressing Rob's thighs.  
"Yes Rich-ouch, I mean yes sir." Rob yelps when Richard smacks his ass again.  
"One more time Robbie and I'm gonna have to teach you a lesson." Richard replies, pulling Rob into him, holding him tightly, slipping his other hand into Rob's boxers, squeezing Rob's dick, causing Rob to hiss in pain.  
"S-sorry sir, it won't happen again." Rob groans, turning his head, giving Richard more access to his neck.  
"Good boy." Richard says, taking his hand out of Rob's boxers, stepping away from Rob. "Turn around Rob." Richard orders, watching Rob stop out of his pants carefully, facing Richard, waiting to be told what to do.  
"What should I do R-sir?" Rob corrects himself, blushing when Richard smirks at him.  
"You can call me Rich if you really need to sweetheart, I know you're not used to this yet." Richard exclaims, walking up to Rob, pulling him in, kissing him.  
"Thanks Rich, I'll learn eventually." Rob replies, hugging Richard tightly.  
"Don't thank me Robbie, I love you, I don't want to make you uncomfortable, you remember your safe word right baby?" Richard asks, pulling away reluctantly.  
"Yes, it's Rome, and I won't need to use it, I promise." Rob replies.  
"Ok baby boy, strip for me, stop, slowly Robbie." Richard orders when Rob starts stripping quickly, smiling when Rob does what he tells him to. "Good boy sweetheart, now come here." Richard orders, motioning for Rob to undress him next, gripping Rob's hair tightly.  
"Rich." Rob moans, kneeling down to Richard's croch, taking off his pants and boxers, taking Richard in his mouth.  
"Fuck Robbie." Richard groans, tugging Rob up by his hair reluctantly. "On the bed Rob, hands above your head, legs spread, now." Richard demands, climbing on top of Rob as soon as he does as Richard tells him to.  
"Handcuffs or my scarves tonight baby?" Richard asks, smirking when Rob's face goes red.  
"S-scarves Rich." Rob stutters, squirming when Richard gets off of him, enjoying the view of Richard's ass as he bends to get two scarves out of his drawer.  
"Enjoying the view baby? Richard asks, tying Rob's hands to the headboard, rubbing his hand slowly from Rob's beard to his stomach, straddling him again, groaning in pain when Rob accidentally knees him in the balls.  
"Shit sorry Rich." Rob says in concern, going to reach for him, remembering that his hands are tied down.  
"Its ok, I could tie your legs down too if you want me to, actually I think I will that sounds fun." Richard smirks, quickly grabbing two of Rob's scarves, tying down his legs, spreading them as far apart as possible.  
"You're so mean." Rob whines, squirming when Richard opens the drawer by the bed, pulling out a vibrator and a cock ring, smirking at Rob.  
"No sweetheart, what's mean," Richard begins, leaning down to whisper in Rob's ear. "Is that I'm gonna fuck you with this vibrator until you're right on the edge, then I'll put the cock ring on, and yes,it vibrates too." Richard continues, licking Rob's neck, biting down hard.  
"Fuck." Rob whimpers, grinding into Richard.  
"I'll get to that eventually baby boy." Richard replies, reaching for the lube, squirting some out onto his fingers, scizzoring Rob open, quickly adding a third finger.  
"More Rich please." Rob groans, squirming, pushing against Richard's fingers, moaning when he hits his spot.  
"So needy baby boy." Richard replies, pulling out his fingers, coating the vibrator in lube, putting inside Rob carefully, turning it up as far as it can, fucking Rob With it, having to stop himself from coming with Rob moaning and squirming under him.  
"R-Rich it's too much, I'll come." Rob groans, tugging on his restraints.  
"That's what this is for sweetheart." Richard replies, slipping the cock ring on Rob, turning it on low, deciding to go easy on Rob.  
"Fuck Richie please, please I need you Rich please." Rob begs, moaning loudly every time the vibrator hits his spot.  
"Beg a little more for me sweetheart and I'll give you what you want." Richard replies, turning off the cock ring, keeping it on Rob, fucking Rob With the vibrator slowly, barely moving it.  
"Please fuck me Rich, need you inside me babe please, Rich fuck me please." Rob rambles, tugging at his restraints.  
"You're such a good boy Robbie, always so good for me." Richard exclaims, pulling out the vibrator, carefully taking off the cock ring, placing them both on the drawer, enjoying Rob shaking and sweating underneath him, undoing the restraints from Rob's hands and legs.  
"Love you Rich." Rob says, panting.  
"Love you too sweetheart, do you need a minute or are you good?" Richard asks, kissing Rob's cheek.  
"I'm good, I need you Rich." Rob replies, putting his hands in Richard's hair, tugging slightly.  
"Alright baby boy, I've got you." Richard replies, coating his cock in lube, lining himself up with Rob before plunging in all at once, fucking Rob slowly at first, quickening his pace, leaning down to kiss Rob, moaning as they both come minutes later.  
"Fuck I love you Rich." Rob says after they've both caught their breath.  
"Love you too Robbie, I need a shower now, you coming, conserve water? Richard asks, kissing Rob.  
"Yea I'm coming." Rob laughs, getting up and following Richard to the bathroom.


	6. F-fear

"Rich are you sure you're ok, you look a little pale." Rob asks, watching Rich splash water in his face with concern.  
"Robbie I'm fine, now let's get going ok,we'll be late for karaoke." Rich replies, pulling Rob to him, kissing him slowly, patting his back reassuringly.  
"Ok, if you really do feel fine, I'm just worried Rich." Rob replies, following Rich out of the bathroom.

 

"Rich we should take you to the doctor, you look even worse than you did earlier." Rob says in concern, watching him nervously as Rich presses the elevator button to the fourth floor, his eyes shifting from the closing doors to Rich with concern.  
"I'm telling you Robbie I'm ok." Rich replies, leaning against the wall for support, crashing to the ground a second later.  
"Rich, Richie please no, wake up, you can't do this to me Rich!" Rob yells, shaking Rich, feeling for a pulse, taking a deep breath to calm himself down. "Ok, calm down Rob it'll be fine, he's gonna be fine." Rob says to himself, taking his phone out and dialing nine-one-one, picking Rich up and carrying him out of the elevator.  
"Rob?" Rich groans, trying to sit up, laying back down when the room starts spinning.  
"Hey, don't worry ok the ambulance is on its way alright Rich, they think you had a heat stroke Rich." Rob explains, reaching his shaky hand up to brush the hair out of Richard's face.  
"I'm sorry I didn't listen to you Robbie, I should have but you know how stubborn I am." Rich replies, gripping Rob's hand reassuringly.  
"Its ok, but never scare me like that again ok." Rob answers, sighing in relief when two men come up the elevator with a gurney.

"I can't believe you carried Rich out of the elevator Rob." Matt says in awe.  
"Neither can I, it was probably the adrenaline, I was just so terrified, I thought Rich was, I just um." Rob stutters, smiling slightly when the whole room awws.  
"What Robbie is trying, and failing to say." Rich says to the room. "Is that he was afraid something really bad was happening to me, thankfully I'm fine, but if it weren't for Rob I'd probably be way worse." Rich concludes, smiling fondly when Rob walks over and hugs him tightly.  
"We're all glad you're ok Rich." A fan shouts, causing the room to yell in agreement.  
"Thank you, next time Robbie tells me I need to go to the doctor I'm going." Rich replies, still holding onto Rob.  
"You better, I'm not going though that again." Rob replies jokingly, smiling when the crowd laughs, feeling better being next to Rich.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone have any idea what I could do for the letter G?  
> Sorry This one is so short, I'm suffering from writers block.


	7. G-game

"Pot'o dick at the end of the rainbow, seriously Rich?" Rob laughs to himself, laying on the hotel room bed, waiting for Rich to get back, sending another tweet back, chuckling as he hits send.

"Are you trying to say I have crabs Benedict?" Rich asks when he enters the room an hour later, glaring at Rob when he starts laughing.  
"What, I'd never say something like that about you Richie." Rob replies.  
"Rob we don't have to be down there for another two hours, wanna play a game?" Rich asks, smirking, walking over to the bed, climbing on top of Rob.  
"What kind of game?" Rob asks nervously, squirming when Rich grinds into him.  
"The fun kind." Rich answers, leaning down, stopping an inch away from Rob's face, leaning back up when Rob goes to kiss him, smirking when Rob groans.  
"Babe don't tease me, we only have two hours, kiss me, please." Rob pleads, puppy dog eyes in full force.  
"Its cute when you get all needy sweetheart, but you know that's not going to work." Rich replies, leaning back down, kissing Rob's nose, quickly pulling back again.  
"But Richie I need you." Rob tries, grinding into Rich, yelping when Rich starts tickling his side's lightly.  
"Do you wanna play or not Robbie?" Rich asks, still tickling Rob slowly, loving the sound of Rob's laugh.  
"Ok f-fine." Rob answers through the giggling.  
"Atta boy, get your arms above your head." Rich begins, pulling off Rob's shirt, sliding down to remove his jeans.  
"What about my boxers?" Rob asks, squirming when Rich starts rubbing his hand up and down his thigh.  
"Those get taken off if you're good for me sweetheart." Rich replies. "Ready to hear the rules now baby boy?" Rich continues, slipping a finger into Rob's belly button, smiling when Rob starts giggling.  
"Yehees." Rob laughs, squeaking when Rich climbs back on top of him.  
"For the next," Rich pauses to look at the time on his phone. "Hour, I'm going to tickle you." Rich continues, smirking when Rob gulps audibly. "And I don't want you to move your arms the entire time." Rich concludes.  
"What if I put them down?" Rob asks nervously, giggling when Rich starts tickling his side's.  
"Then when the hours up I'll keep tickling you until it's time for us to head downstairs, I think that's fair, do you sweetheart?" Rich asks tickling Rob's armpits, laughing at Rob struggling not to put his arms down.  
"S-sounds fair." Rob laughs.  
"Good, let's start then." Rich exclaims, winking at Rob, sliding down to Rob's thighs, tickling them slowly, smirking when Rob groans and laughter floods out of him.  
"Awww, are your thighs ticklish sweetheart?" Rich taunts, tickling Rob's thighs furiously, laughing, Rob's laughter contagious.  
"Yohahaha- k-know that's my wish-worst spot bahabe!" Rob squeals, thrashing around, trying to buck Rich off of him.  
"Hey, don't make me tie you down Robbie." Rich warns, finally leaving Rob's thighs alone, scooting up to his stomach, hovering his hands over Rob's side's, laughing when Rob starts squirming nervously.  
"Rich h-how long has it been?" Rob asks, panting.  
"About eight minutes, I'm nowhere near done with you baby boy." Rich replies, digging his hands into Rob's side's, relishing in Rob's laughter.  
"P-pleease stophit Richiee!" Rob squeals out Richard's name when Rich slips a finger into Rob's belly button with one hand, slowly tickling Rob's side with the other, counting each rib.  
"I cahahant take any mohoree Rich please!" Rob begs.  
"Nope, I'm having too much fun sweetheart." Rich replies, leaning down, scratching his beard against Rob's tummy, blowing a raspberry there after, repeating this six times, stopping for a minute when he notices how red Rob is getting, sitting up to wipe the tears off of Rob's face.  
"You're so m-mean." Rob whines once he's caught his breath.  
"Its not my fault you're so ticklish Robbie." Rich laughs, laying on top of Rob, linking their hands together, kissing him deeply.  
"How long until we need to be downstairs?" Rob asks, kissing Rich.  
"We still have a half an hour, I got a little carried away tickling you." Rich replies, putting one hand in Rob's hair, scratching his head gently.  
"Oh god don't do that right now babe, I'll fall to sleep." Rob groans, putting his arms around Rich, pulling him back down to kiss him, grinding into him.  
"How's fifteen minute shower sex sound to you baby?" Rich asks, grinding down on Rob roughly, eliciting a strangled moan from Rob, getting off of him and heading to the bathroom.  
"Sounds good to me." Rob replies, quickly following Rich into the bathroom.


	8. H-hair pulling

"Rob, Robbie get up, it's nine thirty in the morning babe." Rich calls to Rob, trying to pull Rob off of him carefully.  
"Five more minutes Richie, please." Rob groans, holding onto Rich tighter, squirming when Rich starts tickling him.  
"Nope, let's go make breakfast." Rich replies, reaching up,tugging Rob's hair, smirking when Rob moans.  
"No fair Rich,you know what that does to me." Rob whines, trying to pull away, groaning when Rich holds him down, tugging harder on Rob's hair.  
"If you promise to get up I'll get you off Rob." Rich whispers into Rob's ear, biting down hard on Rob's neck while tugging harder on his hair, grinding into him roughly.  
"Please Rich, I'll get up ok,just don't stop." Rob moans, squeaking in surprise when Rich flips him over, kissing him hungrily.  
"Fuck I'm glad we slept naked." Rich groans, wasting no time fingering Rob open, sucking on Rob's neck and pulling his hair.  
"Rich!" Rob moans loudly, clinging to Rich, leaving marks on his back. "Fuck me Rich, need you." Rob moans, groaning when Rich pulls his fingers out of him.  
"Of course sweetheart." Rich replies, reaching for the lube, squirting some out, coating his cock before plunging in, nipping at Rob's neck, pulling his hair, fucking him roughly, eliciting a strangled moan out of Rob, pulling most of the way out, slamming back into Rob roughly, groaning as they both cum.   
"Fuck I love you." Rob groans, kissing Richard's cheek, reaching for his hand, linking them together, kissing Rich deeply.  
"Love you too sweetheart, come on,up, shower time." Rich exclaims, patting Rob's thigh, leading him to the bathroom.  
"Did I pull too hard baby?" Rich asks as he's scrubbing shampoo into Rob's hair, scratching his scalp, enjoying the moans he's getting out of Rob.  
"No, it was fine, i would have told you if you were pulling too hard." Rob replies, turning his head to kiss Rich, whimpering when Rich stops to rinse out his hair.  
"Ok, just wanted to make sure." Rich replies, chuckling when Rob starts whimpering. "At least I know how to get what I want out of you." Rich whispers into Rob's ear, scrubbing conditioner into Rob's hair.  
"I'll do whatever you want anyway." Rob comments, arching up when Rich reaches down to rub his thigh.  
"I know but when I tug your hair you go crazy." Rich laughs, reaching for Rob's cock, jerking him off slowly.  
"Don't tease me Rich." Rob groans, cumming all over the shower floor when Rich starts pulling his hair again, jerking him off quickly.  
"But it's too fun not to Robbie." Rich replies, cleaning himself and Rob off quickly, getting them both dried off and dressed.

"What are we making for breakfast babe?" Rich asks as they walk into the kitchen.  
"Don't you mean what am I making, you can't cook Rich." Rob laughs, pulling out a pan from the cabinet.  
"Maybe." Rich replies, laughing, hugging Rob from behind, sighing when he hears a knock at the front door.  
"Go see who it is babe, I'm gonna make French toast." Rob announces, setting to work on breakfast.  
"Hey Robbie." Matt calls, walking into the kitchen with Rich, hugging him tightly, tickling Rob's side.  
"Hi Matt." Rob laughs, squirming away from Matt's hand.  
"Matt came to spend some time with us Robbie." Rich announces, winking, reaching up to grab plates for the three of them.  
"You mean I have to deal with both of you today?" Rob jokes, squeaking when Matt picks him up, slapping at his arms, halfheartedly attempting to get away.  
"Sit down and eat, we have plenty of time to mess with Rob after breakfast." Rich announces, smirking at Rob when he gulps audibly.  
"I feel like you planned this somehow Rich." Rob says, sitting down next to Rich, eating his French toast.  
"What, me plan something, who do you think I am Benedict." Rich replies, leaning in to kiss Rob.  
"Would you be mad if we planned anything Robbie?" Matt asks, taking a huge bite out of his French toast.  
"No of course not, I'm just gonna hide from you two all day now that's all." Rob says, laughing nervously when Rich and Matt look to each other and back at him.  
"Sure you will sweetheart." Rich replies, taking his and Rob's plates to the sink, rinsing them off, walking back over to Rob, pulling him out of the chair and into the living room.  
"I'll be there in a minute." Matt calls to the pair, laughing at Rob's nervousness.  
"We're just watching a movie for now Robbie relax." Rich laughs, sitting down on the couch, pulling Rob on top of him.  
"I am relaxed, Mattie what are you doing in there?" Rob calls, listening to the water running.  
"I did the dishes real quick." Matt answers, plopping down next to Rob and Rich, ruffling Rob's hair, smirking when Rob groans.  
"I've been tugging on his hair all morning, he's really sensitive today." Rich explains, reaching up to tug Rob's hair.  
"Thought we were watching a movie?" Rob groans, not knowing who's hand to lean into, opting for Rich, shuddering when Matt tugs hard on his hair.   
"There's time for that later sweetheart." Rich replies, reaching under Rob's shirt, rubbing Rob's nipple.  
"Can I kiss Robbie Rich?" Matt asks, rubbing Rob's thigh lightly.  
"Yea, you know you don't have to ask anymore, we've been doing this too long for that Matt." Rich replies, licking Rob's neck, scratching Rob's scalp lightly, eliciting a moan out of Rob.  
"C-can we move to the bedroom now please?" Rob pleads, groaning when Matt leans in, kissing him hungrily.  
"No." Rich and Matt say in unison, making Rob shudder.  
"You two are mean." Rob groans, arching up when Matt starts unbuttoning Rob's pants, sliding his hand in Rob's pants, rubbing Rob's boxers torturously slow.  
"But you love us anyway." Rich replies, pulling off Rob's shirt, positioning Rob so that Matt has better access to Rob's pants.  
"Please take off my pants Matt." Rob pleads, arching into Matt's hand, leaning his head to the side when Rich starts sucking on his neck.  
"Beg a little more for us baby boy." Rich demands before Matt can say anything.  
"Fuck Richie, Mattie please touch me Matt I need it bad please." Rob begs, moaning loudly when Rich tugs hard on his hair.  
"Fuck Rob." Matt groans, slowly pulling down Rob's pants and boxers, taking Rob's cock in his mouth.  
"Go slow Matt, I wanna drag it out a bit." Rich orders, pulling Rob to him, biting down hard on Rob's neck while tugging on his hair.  
"Shit Matt Rich I'm gonna cum, oh fuck." Rob groans, coming hard, groaning obscenely as Matt swallows it all, lapping up what he misses, gripping Rob's thighs tightly.  
"You're such a good boy for us Robbie." Rich says after they've calmed down, kissing Rob's sweaty forehead.  
"Love you Robbie." Matt chimes in, kissing Rob's thighs, standing up to get two rags, he and Rich cleaning Rob off.  
"You two are amazing, I'm gonna be sore sitting in this position so long though." Rob says, groaning in slight pain when he movies, allowing Rich and Matt to putt his clothes back on.   
"You think you're sore now, wait until tonight." Rich replies, pulling Rob into him, smiling fondly when Rob cuddles into him.  
"Can't wait." Rob replies, causing the other two to laugh.


	9. I-influenza (flu)

"Robbie, sweetheart, time to get up." Rich announces, rubbing Rob's head gently, frowning in concern when he feels that Rob's forehead is warm.  
"Richie I feel really bad." Rob groans, curling up into a ball, clutching his stomach.  
"You feel pretty warm baby, I'm gonna go get the thermometer, I'll be right back ok?" Rich replies, kissing Rob's forehead, leaving the room in a hurry.  
"Rich?" Rob calls a minute later, looking over his shoulder.  
"I'm right here sweetheart, It took me a minute to find it." Rich replies, turning on the thermometer, sighing nervously after it goes off, the temperature reading 99.18   
"Hey it could be worse, right Rich?" Rob replies soothingly, going pale, jumping up and running to the bathroom.  
"Shit Robbie." Rich sighs, rubbing circles into Rob's back soothingly as Rob throws up. "Do you need a glass of water sweetheart?" Rich asks after he's sure Rob's done.  
"Please." Rob whimpers, laying down on the cool tile floor, curling into a ball, waiting for Rich to get back.  
"Here you go baby, sit up for me." Rich announces, pulling Rob to him gently, helping Rob rinse his mouth out, cardling his hand through Rob's damp hair.  
"Will you come cuddle with me Rich?" Rob asks, leaning into Rich in exhaustion.  
"'Course I will sweetheart." Rich replies, helping Rob up, leading him back to the bedroom, holding Rob close to him, kissing Rob's cheek lovingly.

"Robbie, baby wake up please I want to check your temperature." Rich exclaims softly, sighing in relief when Rob's temperature comes back normal.  
"How long was I asleep?" Rob asks, cuddling up to Rich.  
"About twelve hours, it's nine at night, your sleeping schedule is gonna be messed up a few days." Rich replies.  
"I'm hungry." Rob announces, sitting up carefully.  
"I'll make you some soup, you coming in there or do you wanna stay in bed?" Rich asks, smiling when Rob gets up with him.  
"I wanna stay with you." Rob replies, clinging to Rich 's shirt as they head to the kitchen.  
"You can go lay down on the couch baby." Rich says when he sees Rob falling to sleep at the table. "I'll wake you up when your soup is ready." Rich continues, putting on a pot of chicken noodle soup.   
"But I wanna be with you." Rob whines, smiling when Rich ruffles his hair fondly.  
"You haven't been sick in a while sweetheart, I forgot how clingy you get, not that I mind baby." Rich continues quickly when Rob frowns.  
"Love you." Rob says, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.  
"I love you too sweetheart." Rich replies, poring Rob's soup into a bowl, setting it in front of him, handing him a spoon.  
"I don't like being sick Rich." Rob says in between gulps of soup.  
"I know sweetheart, you'll be better soon though, I think you just have one of those twenty-four hour bugs." Rich replies, kissing Rob's cheek.  
"I think so too, my stomach still hurts though." Rob replies, finishing off his soup.  
"You wanna go back to bed?" Rich asks, rubbing Rob's back soothingly.  
"Don't you have to eat babe?" Rob asks in concern.  
"You've been asleep all day, I got up to eat and everything Robbie." Rich replies, picking Rob up easily, carrying him to the bedroom.  
"Oh, I should have known that." Rob giggles quietly, cuddling back up to Rich as soon as he lays down next to him.  
"Its fine, go to sleep baby boy, you should be better in the morning." Rich announces, kissing Rob tenderly, rubbing Rob's hair as he falls to sleep.  
"Night Rich." Rob yawns, cuddling impossibly closer to Rich.  
"Night sweetheart." Rich replies, kissing Rob's forehead, falling to sleep seconds after Rob.


	10. J-jumpy

"Robbie I don't know why you're so jumpy, we haven't even started the movie yet." Rich exclaims when Rob practically jumps out of his skin when the microwave goes off.  
"Yea Robbie calm down a little, you'll be fine, it's just a movie." Matt chimes in, pulling the popcorn out, opening it and pouring it into a bowl.  
"You two know I hate scary movies, can't we watch a comedy instead?" Rob tries, hoping his puppy dog eyes will at least work on Matt.  
"You don't have to be scared Rob, you have us here with you." Matt replies, pulling Rob in for a hug, kissing Rob's forehead.  
"That makes me even more scared." Rob jokes, squeaking when Matt starts tickling his side's.  
"Robbie if you're done whining, let's go start the movie." Rich announces, holding the bowl of popcorn, taking it to the living room, coming back into the kitchen to turn the light off.  
"Make me." Rob replies, laughing nervously when they smirk at him, both advancing toward him, backing him into a corner.  
"Really Robbie?" Rich laughs, poking Rob's side. "Matt pick Rob up and bring him to the living room." Rich continues, smirking at Rob's look of mock horror.  
"Wait, Mattie no!" Rob squeals, thrashing uselessly when Matt lifts him up over his shoulder, carrying Rob to the living room, setting him down on the couch.  
"See what happens when you're difficult." Rich laughs, putting the movie in, turning off the rest of the lights.  
"What movie are we watching." Rob asks in resignation.  
"The conjuring 2, we haven't seen it yet." Rich replies, sitting down next to Rob, pressing play, pulling Rob close to him.  
"That's because I hate scary movies." Rob mumbles into Rich 's neck, yelping in surprise when Rich, and Matt start tickling him.  
"Are you gonna complain the whole time Robbie?" Rich asks, tickling Rob's side's furiously.  
"Yea Robbie because we can do this all night." Matt adds, keeping Rob from getting away from them.  
"No, I'll stop, I'll stohahahah, please guys!" Rob pleads, attempting to get away.  
"Atta boy Robbie, I'm gonna restart the movie because you made us miss the first of it." Rich exclaims.  
"Me, you two started tickling me." Rob says, pouting.  
"Awww, poor ticklish Robbie." Rich teases, poking Rob's side again.  
"Poor baby." Matt chimes in, poking Rob's other side.  
"You guys are so mean." Rob groans, settling in between the two, watching the movie.

 

"Matt you staying over or going home?"Rich asks quietly, picking up Rob.  
"I'll stay,you want me to carry him?" Matt replies, smiling fondly at Rob curled up against Rich, sleeping.  
"No I've got him, go open the bedroom door though." Rich replies, heading to the bedroom.  
"You think he'll have a nightmare?" Matt asks in concern once they lay down, Rob curled up in the middle.  
"I don't know, we'll be here if he does." Rich replies, turning off the light.

 

"Rich, Richie please help me!" Rob screams, thrashing around violently, jolting the two awake.  
"Rob, Robbie sweetheart It's ok you're having a nightmare wake up!" Rich yells,shaking Rob frantically.  
"Robbie wake up!" Matt yells, he and Rich sighing in relief when Rob jolts awake, sobbing into Rich 's chest.  
"It's ok sweetheart I'm here, you're safe baby, we've got you." Rich repeats soothingly, cradling Rob in his arms.  
"Breath Robbie you're fine." Matt soothes, rubbing circles into Rob's back, helping calm Rob down.  
"I t-thought, Rich I." Rob stutters, sniffling, clinging to Rich when he sits up. "Don't leave me." Rob pleads, crying heavily.  
"I'm not leaving sweetheart, I'm turning the lamp on ok." Rich explains, reaching for the lamp, bathing the trio in light.  
"I'm s-sorry I w-woke you g-guys up." Rob says, calming down a little.  
"Don't apologize Robbie." Rich and Matt say in unison, holding onto Rob protectively.  
"I don't like scary movies." Rob mumbles, causing the two to laugh.  
"We're really sorry sweetheart, we didn't think you'd react that badly." Rich apologises, kissing Rob tenderly.  
"Yea we're really sorry baby." Matt chimes in, kissing Rob's neck.  
"It's ok, can we go back to sleep, I'm tired." Rob asks, yawning.  
"Of course sweetheart, come here." Rich replies, pulling Rob closer, wrapping his arms around Rob, kissing Rob's forehead.  
"'Course Robbie." Matt says, wrapping his arms around Rob as well, leaning up to kiss Rob's cheek.  
"Good night guys." Rob yawns, cuddling into both of them.  
"Night Rob." They answer in unison, the three of them falling to sleep quickly.


	11. K-kinks

"Matt stop, you're gonna wake Rich up." Rob whines, trying to squirm away from Matt, laughing into Matt's chest when he keeps tickling him.  
"He needs to get up anyway, I'm having too much fun tickling you." Matt replies, tickling Rob's side's, smirking when he feels how hard Rob is.  
"Rich wake up, you're missing all the fun." Matt calls, still holding Rob in his arms.  
"What are you doing to our poor baby boy, he looks so flustered Matt." Rich laughs, reaching for Rob, pulling him away from Matt, laughing when Rob sighs in relief.  
"I think our boy has a tickle kink Rich." Matt replies, crawling over to them, tickling Rob's side's slowly.  
"I d-do not." Rob laughs, squeaking when Matt and Rich start tickling him.  
"Robbie has a lot of kinks, so I wouldn't be surprised." Rich answers, flipping Rob onto his back. "Matt pin his arms down, he likes it when he's pinned down don't you sweetheart?" Rich asks, smirking when Rob goes Red.  
"Yes Rich." Rob groans, arching forward when Rich ghosts his hand over his cock, moaning loudly when Matt pins his arms down and kisses him roughly.  
"You know we don't care if you do have a thing for being tickled sweetheart, It cute." Rich explains, kissing Rob tenderly, reaching down, rubbing Rob's side lightly, smirking when Rob starts squirming.  
"I know, I just, I feel weird Richie." Rob explains, tears welling up in his eyes.  
"Don't feel weird baby, people have way weirder kinks than tickling ok?" Rich replies soothingly, reaching down to tickle Rob's thigh.  
"Yea Robbie, you having a tickle kink is really cute." Matt agrees, kissing Rob's nose, making Rob giggle.  
"You know what we're gonna do to you Robbie?" Rich asks, smirking, licking Rob's neck, nibbling on his ear.  
"I'm afraid to ask." Rob laughs nervously, laughing loudly when Matt blows a raspberry into his neck.  
"Do that again Matt, I'll be back." Rich orders, getting up, smirking when he hears Rob laughing loudly, searching through his drawer for four scarves, walking back to the bed.  
"Please stop Mattie that tickles too bad." Rob pleads, whimpering when Rich starts tying his legs and arms down.  
"Matt switch to Rob's thighs, I want a turn up there." Rich orders, crawling up to Rob, blowing a raspberry into Rob's neck without warning.  
"Eye-eye captain." Matt mock salutes, slowly caressing Rob's thighs, licking a stripe up one thigh while lightly scratching the other.  
"Guys please, it's too much Richie, Mattie please." Rob groans, humping the air frantically.  
"But baby boy we just started." Rich teases, biting and sucking on Rob's neck, reaching into the drawer by the bed, pulling out the vibrator, cock ring, and lube.  
"Love how sensitive you are Robbie." Matt says, blowing a raspberry into Rob's thigh, earning a strangled moan out of Rob.  
"Do that a few more times Matt." Rich orders, putting the cock ring on Rob's cock, turning it on high, coating the vibrator with lube.  
"Oh fuck, Matt, Rich, fuck it's too much, Richie, please." Rob moans, whimpering when Matt starts fingering him open.  
"You're so good baby boy, so good for me and Matt." Rich says, putting the vibrator in Rob once Matt's done fingering Rob open, turning it on high, fucking him with it.  
"Love seeing you come apart for us Robbie." Matt chimes in, nibbling at Rob's neck, tugging on Rob's hair roughly, earning another moan out of him.  
"Please fuck me Rich, please,please, please." Rob begs, grinding down on the vibrator, moaning every time it hits his spot.  
"Come with just the vibrator first baby." Rich smirks, taking off the cock ring, fucking Rob harder with the vibrator.  
"Matt, Rich, fuck!" Rob yells shaking as he cumes violently, panting as Rich takes out the vibrator.  
"Good boy Robbie, you're always so good for us sweetheart." Rich exclaims, climbing on top of Rob, kissing Rob hungrily.  
"You ok to keep going sweetheart?" Rich asks after a minute, smirking when Rob moans as Matt kisses him.  
"I'm ok, please fuck me Rich, need you bad." Rob moans, cock already half hard again.  
"Ok baby boy, Matt keep pulling his hair and biting him." Rich orders, coating his cock with lube, slamming into Rob, gripping his thighs tightly. "Fuck Robbie, still so tight." Rich groans, sliding in and out of Rob with ease, cumming inside him minutes later, leaning down to kiss Rob, then Matt.  
"Fuck." Is all Rob gets out, moaning as Rich switches places with Matt, panting.  
"Ready to go baby?" Matt asks sweetly, teasing Rob's hole with his tongue, plunging in, fucking Rob roughly with his tongue while Rich sucks Rob's nipples and pulls his hair, reluctantly stopping when Rob gets close.  
"Matt please fuck me." Rob whimpers, hypersensitive from cumming twice already, groaning as Matt lines his cock up with his hole, moaning as Matt fucks him, both of them cumming minutes later.  
"Well that was fun." Rich says after they've all calmed down, causing the other two to laugh.  
"Hell yea that was fun." Matt agrees, untying Rob's legs while Rich unties his arms, both of them draping their arms around him.  
"I love you two." Rob replies, falling to sleep.  
"Love you too Robbie." Rich and Matt say in unison, kissing Rob's cheek on either side, the three of them falling to sleep seconds later.


	12. L-lazy Sunday

"Rich what time is it?" Rob asks, taking off the blanket,quickly pulling it back over him when he feels how cold it is in the room, cuddling up to Rich.  
"Ten in the morning, I forgot to turn off the air conditioner last night." Rich announces, kissing Rob's neck tenderly, rubbing Rob's side.  
"Yea I noticed." Rob huffs in mock annoyance, yelping in surprise when Rich rips the blanket off of him. "Rich give it back, it's too cold!" Rob whines, yanking uselessly at the blanket.  
"We have to get up anyway Robbie, I'm just helping." Rich replies, getting off of the bed. "Come on sweetheart, we'll go make breakfast and then come lay back down,we'll have a lazy day ok, I'll even call Matt over if you want me to." Rich says, smiling in triumph when Rob follows him out of the room.

 

"Thanks for breakfast baby, Matt said he can't come over until around three, he's busy today." Rich announces, getting up to do the dishes.  
"It's still freezing in the bedroom, can we cuddle and watch movies on the couch?" Rob asks, using his puppy dog eyes to his advantage.  
"I don't know babe, you know my motto, dick don't cuddle." Rich replies, finishing up the dishes, smirking at Rob.  
"Yea I know, it says it on the bumper sticker, and the tattoo." Rob laughs, continuing with the joke.  
"Exactly, so we're just gonna have to pretend we're not cuddling." Rich continues, pulling Rob to the living room, laying down, pulling Rob on top of him, reaching for the remote, turning on a random movie.  
"What would you do if I told everyone what a big softy you are?" Rob asks, leaning up to kiss Rich.  
"I would deny everything as usual, the world basically already knows I love you anyway Robbie." Rich replies, rubbing Rob's back.  
"That's true, we should announce it soon, I mean, the only one who knows is Matt." Rob says, cuddling into Rich, kissing his neck.  
"I know we should baby, we will, I just wanted to make sure it was the right time to." Rich replies, groaning when Rob slides down to his pajama bottoms, slipping them off, nuzzling his nose into Rich's boxers. "Either blow me or I'm taking over Benedict." Rich warns, gripping Rob's hair tightly, smirking when Rob groans.  
"You're so impatient Rich." Rob replies, pulling off Rich 's boxers slowly, taking Rich 's cock into his mouth, bobbing up and down slowly, licking a stripe up it slowly before taking it all again, bobbing quickly, eliciting a moan out of Rich.  
"Fuck Robbie." Rich moans, tugging at Rob's hair, holding Rob's head in place as he cums, making him swallow it all.   
"I'll be back, I'm gonna go get some water." Rob announces, coughing slightly, moaning as Rich pulls him in for a hungry kiss.  
"Love you Rich." Rob says when he climbs back on top of Rich.   
"I know." Rich replies, laughing when Rob hits his arm. "Oh you know I love you Robbie." Rich replies, flipping Rob over so that he's on top, kissing him.  
"Come on, I wanted to stay on top Rich." Rob pouts, groaning when Rich grinds into him.  
"Flip me back over and I'll let you stay on top for the whole day." Rich challenges, laughing when Rob makes an attempt. "Awww, can't flip me sweetheart?" Rich taunts, kissing Rob's nose.  
"You're an ass." Rob whines, squirming under Rich, still trying to flip him over, only succeeding in wearing himself out. "You aren't being fair, Richie please let me on top." Rob pleads.   
"Why, I can't play with you as easily if you can get away Robbie." Rich replies, kissing Rob tenderly.  
"I'm telling Matt when he gets here." Rob whines, smiling when Rich pretends to be afraid.  
"Oh no, not Matt." Rich replies, blowing a raspberry into Rob's neck, laughing when he gets a startled laugh out of Rob.  
"Asshole." Rob says, groaning when Rich pulls off his pajama bottoms and boxers and starts blowing him.

 

"Hey guys." Matt calls, letting himself into the house with his spare key. "Have you two been on the couch all day?" Matt asks.  
"Yup, we got up to eat and everything obviously, but Robbie and I are having a lazy day." Rich explains.  
"And Rich left the air on all night, so it's been cold in the bedroom, it's probably fine by now though." Rob chimes in.  
"Wanna go straight to the bedroom or do you wanna eat, I brought Chinese food." Matt asks,holding up a bag of food.  
"Lets eat first, I'm hungry." Rob answers, wiggling under Rich.  
"Good idea, let's eat." Rich agrees, kissing Rob before getting off of him and heading into the kitchen, the other two trailing behind him.

 

"I can't believe you did that to poor Robbie." Matt says after Rob tells him everything they did that morning.  
"I can't help it, he's fun to mess with." Rich replies, leaning over to kiss Rob.  
"That's true." Matt agrees, kissing Rob's cheek.  
"Guys can we please go to the bedroom now?" Rob pleads, running away from Rich before he can grab him.  
"Get back here Rob." Rich calls, running after Rob, catching him in the hallway, pinning him to the wall.  
"Matt help!" Rob calls, giggling nervously.   
"Ok I'll help, Matt calls, walking to them, grabbing Rob's arms, pinning them up above his head, kissing Rob's neck.  
"Carry him to the bedroom Matt." Rich says, walking ahead of them.   
"What no wall sex?" Matt laughs, picking Rob up bridal style, carrying him to the bedroom, laying him down in the middle, laying down to the right of him.  
"Pinning Robbie to the wall and fucking him senseless just doesn't scream lazy day to me, maybe next time." Rich smirks, turning off the light before climbing onto the bed.  
"Ok, you're the boss." Matt jokes, turning Rob's head towards him, kissing him slowly, caressing Rob's thigh.   
"Damn right I am." Rich replies, turning Rob's head back towards him, kissing Rob tenderly, rubbing Rob's head lightly, playing with Rob's hair.  
"Too many clothes." Rob groans, pulling off Rich's shirt, turning around to take off Matt's.  
"We can fix that sweetheart." Rich replies, pulling off Rob's pajama bottoms and boxers, Matt pulling off Rob's shirt, Rob taking off both of their pants.  
"Come here baby." Rich calls, pulling Rob to him, caressing Rob's thigh, kissing Rob slowly at first, quickly deepening the kiss.  
"Tell me what you want me to do to you Robbie." Matt says, trailing kisses from Rob's neck, sliding down to Rob's thighs, licking and nipping at them both, spreading Rob's legs apart, settling between Rob's legs.  
"Blow me Matt." Rob exclaims, groaning loudly when Rich starts nibbling on Rob's ear and neck.  
"Rimm him first Matt." Rich orders, kissing Rob hungrily, reaching down to rub Rob's thigh, tugging on his hair with his other hand.  
"I was planning to." Matt replies, teasing Rob's hole with his tongue, holding Rob's legs down when he starts to buck up, plunging his tongue in, fucking Rob roughly, groaning when Rob moans out his name.  
"Fuck Matt, faster Matt please, fuck, I'm getting close Matt." Rob groans, most of his moaning getting swallowed up when Rich starts kissing him.  
"Got you Robbie." Matt replies, crawling up to Rob's cock, taking Rob into his mouth, bobbing up and down quickly, swallowing everything as Rob cums in hot bursts.  
"Shit." Rob groans after they've calmed down, arching into Rich as he rolls on top of him. "Can't anymore Rich, tired." Rob mumbles, sighing in content when Rich kisses him softly, rolling off of him.  
"Ok baby boy, go to sleep." Rich replies, rubbing Rob's stomach, kissing Rob's cheek.  
"Yea Robbie, we can do more in the morning." Matt chimes in, kissing Rob's other cheek, cuddling up to him.  
"K, night Richie, night Mattie." Rob yawns, cuddling into them, falling to sleep.


	13. M-morning sex

"Rich wake up, we have a lot to do today babe." Rob exclaims, shaking Rich awake, sliding down to Rich's boxers, slipping them off, teasing the tip of Rich's cock with his tongue before taking it all into his mouth, bobbing up and down at a steady pace.  
"Rob." Rich moans, reaching down to tug at Rob's hair, bucking up, fucking Rob's mouth, groaning as Rob swallows the cum as it shoots out of him. "Come here baby." Rich says, pulling Rob up to him, kissing him hungrily, moaning when Rob climbs on top of him.   
"Can I fuck you this time babe, please I need to." Rob pleads, grinding into Rich, trailing kisses down his neck.  
"Yea baby, knock yourself out." Rich replies, spreading his legs, grinding into Rob, moaning as Rob fingers him open.   
"I love you so much Rich." Rob moans, putting in a second finger, reaching up to kiss Rich passionately, moaning into Rich when Rich pulls his hair.  
"Love you too sweetheart, now fuck me Rob." Rich moans, tugging harder on Rob's hair, groaning loudly when Rob takes his fingers out, lines himself up and plunges in, starting off slow, quickly picking up the pace, both of them moaning each other's name as they cum.  
"Thank you babe, I really needed that." Rob says, cuddling up to Rich, kissing his cheek.  
"Of course sweetheart, letting you top is always fun." Rich replies, rolling on top of Rob, smiling down at him fondly, kissing him.  
"You're always such a bossy bottom." Rob replies, laughing when Rich starts tickling him.  
"You know you love it Robbie." Rich replies. "Now let's go shower, it's my turn." Rich smirks, pulling Rob up, taking him to the bathroom.

"Fuck Rich." Rob moans while Rich scrubbs shampoo into his hair.   
"I haven't even started yet baby." Rich chuckles, nibbling on Rob's neck, reaching down to slowly stroke Rob's cock.  
"Don't stop." Rob groans when Rich stops to rinse out his hair, humping the air uselessly.  
"Oh relax and let me take my time with you, that is an order by the way." Rich replies, smirking when Rob shudders, scrubbing conditioner into Rob's hair, pinning Rob to the shower wall.  
"Ok fine." Rob groans, hissing when Rich pulls him into him and smacks his ass.  
"Try that again?" Rich replies, pushing him back up against the wall, reaching down to stroke Rob's cock.  
"Ok sir." Rob groans, arching into Rich's touch.  
"Good boy, now come here, I wanna rinse your hair out first." Rich says, pulling Rob back to the water, rinsing out his hair, roughly slamming him into the wall, kissing Rob hungrily.  
"Fuck Rich." Rob groans as Rich pushes two fingers inside him at once, grinding down on them for some friction.  
"Put your arms around me sweetheart, let me take care of you." Rich replies, inserting a third finger, pulling them out after a few minutes, positioning Rob before plunging into him, fucking Rob roughly, hitting his spot with every thrust, reaching down to jerk Rob off.  
"Fuck, harder Rich please, fuck me harder Rich." Rob groans, arching into Rich as he fucks him, moaning loudly, clutching to Rich as they both cum, moaning each other's name.  
"Love you baby." Rich says, carefully pulling out of him.  
"Love you too." Rob answers, collapsing into Rich, kissing his neck.   
"Hop out ok, I'll rinse out the shower." Rich says, helping Rob out. "Let me help you dry off sweetheart." Rich says after he's done, pulling Rob to him, drying him off, caressing Rob's side's and thighs, kissing Rob's neck.  
"I'll dry you off babe." Rob says, taking the towel, repeating the same treatment to Rich.  
"Thanks Rob." Rich replies, both of them heading to the bedroom to get dressed and start the day.


	14. N-noisy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one's pretty short.

"Rich turn the tv down." Rob groans, curling into a ball, leaning his head towards Rich. "Rich I'm serious." Rob groans when Rich turns the volume up, voice cracking, on the verge of tears.  
"Woah baby I'm sorry, what's wrong?" Rich asks in concern, muting the tv, lifting up the blanket to look at Rob's huddled form.  
"Please talk low, head hurts." Rob sobs, burrowing his face into Rich's side.  
"I'm sorry sweetheart, I didn't know." Rich apologises quietly, turning off the tv, pulling Rob to him, kissing Rob's forehead.  
"It's ok, you didn't know, can you get me something please?" Rob asks, clinging to Rich.  
"Of course I can sweetheart, I'll be right back ok.",Rich replies, going to get Rob some medicine, quickly coming back with ibuprofen and a glass of water.  
"Thank you." Rob says quietly, grimacing as he swallows the pills, pulling Rich back to the bed. "Cuddle with me Richie?" Rob asks, smiling when Rich lays down next to him, putting his arms around him, kissing his cheek, nuzzling into Rich's beard.  
"You and your cuddling, you are lucky I love you Robbie." Rich says affectionately, kissing Rob's cheek lovingly.  
"I know I am, I'm really lucky to have you Rich." Rob replies, cuddling impossibly closer to Rich.  
"I'm really lucky to have you too Robbie." Rich replies, both of them falling to sleep in each other's arms.


	15. O-obey

"Rob put the book down." Rich exclaims, walking over to Rob's relaxed form on the couch, leaning down, kissing Rob's cheek.  
"Let me finish this chapter babe." Rob replies, lost in the book, yelping in surprise when Rich grabs the book, setting it down on the coffee table, walking around the couch, straddling Rob.  
"I wasn't asking Rob." Rich growls into Rob's ear, biting at his neck, sucking at the same spot until he leaves a mark.  
"O-oh, I'm sorry Rich." Rob groans, squirming under Rich, leaning up to kiss him.  
"You will be sweetheart." Rich replies, dragging Rob down so he laying down flat on the couch, pulling off Rob's shirt, throwing it to the ground, leaning down and sucking on one for his nipples, rubbing the other lightly with his hand, reaching up with his other hand to tug at Rob's hair.  
"Please Rich, fuck me." Rob moans, whimpering when Rich leans up, kissing him hungrily, tongues fighting for dominance, submitting to Rich quickly.  
"Are you gonna be good for me baby boy?" Rich asks, sitting up, sliding down to unbutton Rob's pants, sliding them off, throwing them to the ground next to Rob's shirt.  
"Yes Rich I'll be good, please fuck me Rich." Rob pleads, arching into Rich.  
"Stay still." Rich orders,slapping Rob's thigh lightly, rubbing Rob's cock through his boxers, smirking at how hard he is already.  
"Yes Rich, I'm sorry." Rob groans, shaking and panting under Rich.  
"So good for me pretty baby, arms above your head Rob." Rich orders, rubbing Rob's hip bones, slowly sliding Rob's boxers lower, reaching down to kiss and bite at Rob's hips, trailing kisses down to his thighs, slipping off Rob's boxers all the way, sliding back to Rob's thighs, licking and nipping at one while caressing the other.  
"Oh Rich, fuck." Rob moans, struggling to keep himself from arching upward.  
"Who do you belong to Rob?" Rich asks, teasing Rob's hole with his tongue, staring up at him while plunging in, fucking him roughly with his tongue, rubbing Rob's thighs.  
"You Rich, I belong to you,I'm yours,I'm yours, I'm yours." Rob rambles, moaning loudly as Rich continues to rimm him.  
"That's my good boy." Rich replies, sliding back up to kiss Rob, growling when Rob arches into him.  
"I'm sorry, Rich I'll stay still Richie I'll be good." Rob whimpers, groaning as Rich flips him over.   
"I said. To. Stay. Still. Rob." Rich replies, punctuating each word, smacking Rob's ass.  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry Rich." Rob cries out, wincing when Rich rubs his ass, waiting for another hit.  
"It's ok baby boy, I'm done now." Rich replies soothingly, carefully flipping Rob over, wiping away Rob's tears. "Did I hit you too hard sweetheart?" Rich asks, kissing Rob tenderly.  
"That last one was a little hard, yea." Rob replies, putting his arms around Rich, melting into his kiss.  
"I'm sorry baby, do you wanna stop, we can if you want sweetheart?" Rich asks in concern.  
"No, I want to keep going, can we move to the bedroom though, please?" Rob asks.  
"Of course baby, you know I'd never actually ever want to hurt you.",Rich replies, picking Rob up bridal style, carrying him to the bed, laying him down gently. "I love you." Rich continues, kissing Rob.  
"I love you too Rich." Rob replies, reaching for Rich's hand, squeezing it reassuringly.  
"Ready to keep going?" Rich asks, climbing on top of Rob, tickling him.  
"Yes I'm ready." Rob laughs, squirming under Rich.  
"Ok, arms back above your head." Rich replies, reaching into the drawer for the lube and vibrator, fingering Rob open, coating the vibrator in lube, pushing it into Rob carefully, turning it on high, fucking Rob With it roughly, eliciting a strangled moan out of him, reaching down to rub Rob's nipples, biting Rob's neck  
"Fuck Rich, faster Rich please, please, please." Rob rambles, rutting into the vibrator, leaning his head to the side to give Rich more access, clutching the sheets, shaking and sweating.  
"I want you to fuck yourself with the vibrator, can you do that for me sweetheart?" Rich asks, licking Rob's neck, sitting up, handing Rob the vibrator, groaning when Rob starts fucking himself with it, moaning out his name.  
"Fuck Rich, I'm gonna cum Rich." Rob groans, pushing the vibrator in and out of himself quickly, squirming.  
"Not until I say so baby boy, be good for me." Rich replies, playing with Rob's nipple.  
"I c-can't Rich." Rob moans.  
"I'll fix that problem right now then baby." Rich replies, reaching into the drawer for the cock ring, slipping it onto Rob's cock, turning it on. "Damn who's that?" Rich groans when he hears the doorbell. "Keep that up baby, I'll be back." Rich continues, going to answer the door.  
"Rich please come back, Rich please I need you, Rich please." Rob calls, still fucking himself with the vibrator.  
"Look who decided to stop by baby." Rich calls, walking into the room with Matt, closing and locking the door behind them.  
"Wow you're just a mess babe." Matt says, quickly stripping out of his clothes, climbing onto the bed beside Rob, watching as Rich climbs up and starts kissing Rob.  
"Rich please let me cum,I've been good Richie please." Rob whimpers, groaning when Matt takes the vibrator from him, lazily fucking him with it.  
"Alright, baby boy, since you were so good for me." Rich replies, pulling off the cock ring, jerking him off, making him cum in three strokes.  
"How about you blow Matt while I fuck you with the vibrator baby boy?" Rich whispers into Rob's ear, making him shudder.  
"Yes Rich." Rob groans, crawling over to Matt, taking him in his mouth, moaning as Rich ducks him roughly with the vibrator while tugging at his hair.  
"Oh fuck Robbie, faster Rob." Matt moans, gripping at the headboard, cumming into Rob's mouth minutes later, reaching down to jerk Rob off, leaning down to lick the cum off of Rob.   
"Rich I need you inside me, please Rich, please." Rob begs, grinding into Rich.  
"Ok baby, I'm gonna take care of you." Rich replies, pulling out the vibrator, replacing it with his cock, thrusting into Rob, Matt turning Rob's head towards him, kissing him slowly, caressing Rob's nipples, nibbling on Rob's neck.  
"Fuck." Is all Rob gets out, cumming for the third time.  
"What do you want us to do sweetheart?" Rich asks, tickling Rob's side's lightly.  
"Can we cuddle now, I'm tired." Rob replies, yawning, nuzzling into Rich, groaning when Rich starts rubbing his head soothingly.  
"Of course sweetheart, you were so good for me." Rich replies, pulling Rob closer to him.  
"I'll go get a rag, then I have to go, I only came over to see you guys for a while." Matt says, quickly coming back with three rags, cleaning Rob off with Rich before cleaning himself off, getting dressed while watching Rob clean Rich.  
"Thanks Matt." Rob and Rich say in unison, hugging him goodbye.  
"Do you know how sore I'm gonna be in the morning." Rob chuckles, covering them both up.  
"Very sore, but you had fun so you can't complain." Rich replies, pulling Rob to him kissing Rob's cheek lovingly.  
"I love you." Rob laughs, cuddling up to Rich.  
"I love you too Robbie." Rich replies'


	16. P-party

"Crap Robbie don't come in!" Rich shouts from the kitchen when he hears Rob walking down the hallway.  
"Why not?" Rich hears Rob's confused voice.  
"Ugh, Robbie never mind I need help." Rich calls, looking at what should be cake batter all over the counter, some of it dripping to the floor.  
"What are you doing in here babe?" Rob asks, trying to hold back laughter, walking over to Rich, wrapping his arms around Rich, kissing him.  
"I was attempting to make you a cake, you can see how that turned out." Rich grumbles, kissing Rob on the cheek. "Happy birthday by the way sweetheart." Rich continues.  
"Thank you, and you didn't have to do that, something from the store would have been perfectly fine." Rob exclaims, hugging Rich tightly.  
"I know, but I wanted to, oh and we're having your party on Saturday, tonight it's just you and me ok." Rich says suddenly, setting to work on cleaning the kitchen.  
"Ok, do you want me to help clean up?" Rob asks.  
"Nope, I've got it, I'll clean up and make breakfast, because that I can do, you just sit down." Rich replies, smiling as Rob sits at the kitchen table.

 

"Dude why are we watching this Rich." Rob laughs, leaning into him, kissing his cheek.  
"I don't know, you said pick a random movie so I turned on thirty year old virgin, it's not that bad." Rich laughs, lifting Rob's head up to kiss him.  
"I love this, just spending the whole day here with you, dinner was very good Richie." Rob says, melting into Rich's kiss.  
"I love it too, wanna have some cake now, it's chocolate obviously, and I bought coffee ice cream." Rich adds, smiling fondly when Rob's eyes light up.  
"I love you." Rob says, kissing Rich, walking to the kitchen, Rich trailing right behind him.  
"I love you too sweetheart, and don't think you're getting out of me spanking you." Rich smirks, smacking Rob's ass lightly. "Fourty-six times Robbie." Rich adds, making Rob shudder.  
"Can't wait." Rob laughs, cutting them both a slice of cake, kissing Rich lovingly.


	17. Q-quickie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short, but it is a quickie so...

"Rich what are you doing we have to be out there starting karaoke in twenty minutes?" Rob asks as Rich pulls him to a closet, closing the door behind them, pinning him to the wall, kissing Rob hungrily.  
"That's why it's called a quickie Robbie." Rich replies, spreading Rob's legs apart, nipping at Rob's neck, reaching down to finger him open.  
"Fuck, this is the only time I'm glad I'm wearing a dress." Rob moans into Rich's shoulder, clinging to Rich as he lifts him up.  
"I knew I'd find a good use out of having you in a dress." Rich agrees, taking off his pants, lining himself up with Rob, plunging in, fucking Rob roughly, kissing Rob to muffle his moans.  
"Fuck Rich, I'm gonna cum, oh fuck Rich." Rob moans, both of them cumming minutes later, kissing each other lazily as they relax.  
"See, we still have six minutes left." Rich says, pulling out some napkins from his pants pocket, cleaning them both off quickly.  
"I'm gonna be sore tomorrow." Rob groans, opening the closet, making sure no one's around before they come out, making their way to the green room.  
"Sorry sweetheart, I didn't mean to be so rough with you." Rich apologises, kissing Rob quickly.  
"It's ok Rich, I love you." Rob replies, quickly kissing Rich back.  
"Love you too sweetheart." Rich replies, both of them walking into the green room.


	18. R-rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be another sort of short chapter.

"Rich come outside with me." Rob says suddenly, leaning over the couch where Rich is sitting, kissing his cheek.  
"Robbie it's raining, you'll get sick babe." Rich replies, turning Rob's head towards him, kissing him lazily.  
"Just for a little while, please?" Rob continues, trying his puppy dog eyes, smiling when Rich sighs and gets up.  
"Ok fine, but put a jacket on Rob." Rich says, walking towards the closet in the hall, pulling out their jackets.

"Why'd you want to sit out here anyway Rob?" Rich asks once they've been sitting silently on the porch for a few minutes, watching the rain fall.  
"The rain is just really relaxing, so is sitting out here with you." Rob replies, leaning his head on Rich's shoulder.  
"Yea I guess it is, the rain bit, being with you is always relaxing." Rich says, putting his arm around Rob, kissing Rob's cheek.  
"You're so sweet, I love you." Rob replies happily, hugging Rich.  
"I love you too, let's go back in ok, I don't want you to get sick." Rich exclaims, pulling Rob up gently, leading him back into the house.  
"Rich I need to warm up now." Rob announces, shivering, standing close to him for warmth.  
"Lets go take a shower sweetheart." Rich replies, both of them heading to the shower.

 

"Man I'm tired." Rob groans, laying down on the bed, resting his head on Rich's stomach, groaning quietly when Rich starts rubbing Rob's head lightly, making him even more tired.  
"Go to sleep then, I'll be here." Rich replies, pulling Rob up to him, kissing him slowly, caressing Rob's side, smiling when Rob cuddles up to him.  
"I know you will be, love you, good night." Rob replies, kissing Rich's cheek, falling to sleep in seconds.  
"I love you too Robbie." Rich whispers, falling to sleep minutes later.


	19. S-spanking

"Robbie wake up." Rich calls, shaking Rob awake gently, tickling Rob's side's.  
"Why, I wanna sleep Richie, please." Rob whines, squirming away from Rich.  
"Too bad, it's your birthday and I made you breakfast, it's gonna get cold baby, come on." Rich replies, smiling when Rob finally gets up and follows him to the kitchen.  
"Thanks so much Rich, this is sweet." Rob says walking over to Rich, kissing him, both of them sitting down to eat.  
"I bought you a present, but that can wait until later." Rich says, pulling Rob to the couch, having Rob lay down, laying on top of him, kissing him slowly. "What do you want to do today sweetheart?" Rich asks when they break the kiss.  
"I'd just like to hang out around the house with you today." Rob replies, groaning when Rich starts nibbling on his neck.  
"Sounds like a plan, we're having your party tomorrow, since Matt's too busy to make it over here today." Rich explains, reaching down to slipping off Rob's pajama bottoms, rubbing Rob's boxers slowly, making him hard.  
"O-oh ok." Rob groans, arching forward when Rich slips his hand into his boxers, jerking him off slowly, dragging it out.  
"Want me to go faster?" Rich taunts, licking Rob's neck, nibbling at his ear, barely moving his hand, laughing when Rob starts squirming under him.  
"Please Rich, please go faster please." Rob groans, moaning loudly when Rich finally starts jerking him off quickly, groaning in frustration when Rich stops just as he's about to cum. "Rich come on, it's my birthday be nice." Rob pleads, groaning when Rich starts up again.  
"But I like teasing you, it's too much fun not to sweetheart." Rich replies, stopping again to pull Rob's boxers down, slowly sliding down Rob, trailing kisses along the way, stopping at his cock, taking him in his mouth, bobbing up and down slowly, enjoying Rob shaking and moaning under him, picking up the pace, stopping again as he's about to cum.  
"Come on Rich please, this isn't funny please." Rob moans whimpering when Rich starts blowing him again, moaning loudly as Rich swallows his cum.  
"Come on baby, I need a shower." Rich announces, getting off of Rob, both of them heading to the bathroom.

 

"Robbie you asleep?" Rich asks, poking Rob's side, smiling when Rob giggles quietly.  
"No, why, did you need help with dishes?" Rob asks, stretching out on the bed, rolling onto his back.  
"Nope, I did them, you had to help with dinner so I didn't think you should have to help with dishes too." Rich replies, leaning down to kiss Rob.  
"Ok, do you wanna watch a movie?" Rob asks.  
"No, roll back over babe." Rich replies, smirking.  
"Why would, no, Rich you are not spanking me, Fourty-six is too much." Rob replies, moving away from Rich, both of them wrestling playfully on the bed before Rich pins Rob down on his stomach.  
"Are you gonna stay still or should I tie you down?" Rich asks, smacking Rob's ass four times, smirking when Rob groans,arching into his hand.  
"I'll stay still." Rob groans, arching up again when Rich hits him four more times.  
"Good boy Robbie." Rich replies, slipping Rob's pajama bottoms and boxers off, smacking him quickly six more times.  
"Shit Rich." Rob groans, hissing in pain when Rich smacks his ass another eight times.  
"You're doing so good, we're almost done baby boy." Rich says soothingly, rubbing Rob's ass lightly before smacking him eight more times on each cheek.  
"Fuck, Rich!" Rob yells, shaking slightly, tensing slightly when Rich rubs his ass, groaning loudly when Rich hits him six more times.  
"Ten more baby boy, then we're done ok." Rich says soothingly, leaning down to kiss Rob's cheek before hitting his ass five more times.  
"Rich please hurry, I'm, Rich fuck." Rob whimpers, grinding into the mattress, groaning when Rich gives him five more hits, moaning when Rich flips him over.  
"You ok baby?" Rich asks, pulling Rob into his lap, kissing Rob's neck, reaching around to jerk Rob off, nipping at Rob's neck lightly until Rob cums.  
"Yea I'm ok, I won't be able to sit down tomorrow, but other than that I'm good." Rob replies, turning around to suck Rich off.  
"Fuck Robbie." Rich moans as he cums, getting up reluctantly to grab a rag out of the bathroom. "Lay down sweetheart." Rich says, carefully cleaning Rob off, then himself, putting the rag in the dirty clothes before turning the light off and climbing into bed beside Rob.  
"Good night Richie." Rob yawns, cuddling up to Rich.  
"Good night Robbie." Rich replies, kissing Rob's forehead, both of them falling to sleep.


	20. T-tickling

"Rich could you help me get this off." Rob calls from the bathroom, scrubbing at the zombie makeup uselessly.  
"That guy said it comes off with soap and water Rob, what do you need help with." Rich laughs, standing in the doorway connecting the bathroom and their shared hotel room.  
"Yea but it's taking too long, how did you get it off so well?" Rob asks, sighing in relief when Rich comes in to help him, laughing when he brushes past his side to grab a rag.  
"If we do comic-con next year, make sure you know how to take this off Robbie." Rich laughs, poking Rob's side quickly to see if Rob laughs again, smirking when he squirms away.  
"Stop that Rich." Rob laughs nervously, looking in the mirror to make sure all the makeup is off.  
"Why Robbie, ticklish?" Rich smirks, moving towards Rob, backing him into a corner.  
"N-no." Rob squeaks, laughter pouring out of him when Rich starts tickling his side's.   
"Not ticklish my ass Rob." Rich laughs, chasing after Rob when he slips away, tackling Rob to one of the beds, pinning Rob's arms down on either side of his head.  
"Please don't Rich, I hate being tickled." Rob pleads, squirming under him, trying to free his arms.  
"Where are your ticklish spots Rob, I know your side's are." Rich asks, pinning Rob's arms down with one hand, tickling Rob's side slowly with the other.  
"N-nohahahah, I'm n-not telling y-you." Rob says through his laughter, struggling feebly to get away.  
"Tell me Rob, the faster you do the quicker I'll stop." Rich laughs, pinning Rob's arms down to his side's, tickling Rob's side's furiously, smirking when Rob tries to hold in his laughter.  
"No." Rob says quickly, struggling not to laugh, yelping when Rich starts tickling his neck.  
"That's a good spot." Rich comments, tickling Rob's side and neck slowly. "Laugh Robbie, you know you want to." Rich teases, pulling Rob's shirt up, tickling Rob's stomach.  
"Stop, pl-ahahahah, Rich please!" Rob yells, laughter pouring out of him.  
"And we have lift off!" Rich laughs, experimentally wiggling a finger in Rob's belly button, smirking when Rob laughs even harder.  
"Stop, please Rich, please." Rob rambles, face going red, tears welling up in his eyes.  
"Nope." Rich laughs, sliding down Rob's legs, leaning down to Rob's stomach.   
"Nohaha, p-please not that Rich." Rob pleads, weakly pushing at Rich, attempting to get him off.  
"Tell me where your ticklish Robbie." Rich taunts, blowing a raspberry into Rob's stomach, rubbing his beard against Rob's side's and stomach, laughs at Rob's loud laughter.  
"Ok,ok, I'll tell you, please just stop Rich." Rob pleads, giving up, yelping in surprise when Rich dips his tongue into Rob's belly button.  
"Atta boy Robbie." Rich laughs, patting Rob's side affectionately, getting off of him, laughing when Rob curls into a ball.  
"Y-you're mean." Rob whines, giggling when Rich pokes his side.  
"That didn't bother you did it, I got carried away." Rich asks, continuing to poke Rob's side.  
"No, I didn't think you'd do that though." Rob laughs, squeaking when Rich pins him down again, pausing inches from his face.  
"Rob can I just say something, promise you won't freak out." Rich asks seriously.  
"Yea Rich of course, you're ok right?" Rob asks in concern.  
"I'm fine I promise, I just, oh screw it." Rich says, leaning down, kissing Rob deeply, sighing when Rob kisses him back.  
"Oh." Rob says breathlessly, kissing Rich again.  
"Yea, oh." Rich replies, smiling fondly, kissing Rob again, their tongues fighting for dominance, Rob quickly letting Rich take over.  
"How long have you wanted to do that?" Rob asks after they break the kiss.  
"Too long Rob, way too damn long." Rich replies, kissing Rob's cheek.  
"If it makes you feel any better, I've wanted to do that for a long time too." Rob replies, smiling up at Rich.  
"It does actually." Rich smiles, kissing Rob again. "Hey you haven't told me where your ticklish spots are yet Rob." Rich smirks.  
"Make me." Rob squeaks nervously, laughing when Rich starts tickling him again.


	21. U-uniform

"You look really hot in that uniform Rich." Rob says while they're watching Jericho on the couch, Rich sitting, Rob laying down with his head in Rich's lap, Rich playing with Rob's hair, scratching his head lightly.  
"You think so, do you have a thing for uniforms babe?" Rich asks, smiling down at Rob.  
"I have a thing for you in a uniform." Rob replies, sitting up to kiss Rich, sitting in his lap.  
"That's goog information to have." Rich smirks, kissing Rob slowly.  
"Are you gonna buy a police uniform?" Rob asks, laughing, kissing Rich's cheek.  
"Damn right I am, I'm gonna handcuff you to the bed and do all kinds of bad things you." Rich replies, picking Rob up, laying him down and climbing on top of him, kissing him.  
"Can't wait." Rob groans, arching into Rich, kissing him.

 

"Babe wake up." Rich calls, smiling down at Rob sleeping on the couch.  
"Huh?" Rob says groggily, sitting up, smiling when he sees Rich in a police uniform. "You actually bought it." Rob continues.  
"Of course baby, now get your ass in the bedroom." Rich replies, smirking when Rob gets up quickly.  
"Ok, ouch I mean yes sir." Rob yelps when Rich smacks his ass, running to the bedroom, Rich following him.  
"Stripp down and get on the bed." Rich orders, walking up to Rob, rubbing his side gently.  
"Now what sir?" Rob asks, spreading his legs, groaning as Rich handcuffs his arms to the bed posts.  
"Lay there and be good for me." Rich replies, climbing on top of him, rubbing his nipples, leaning down to suck on one, trailing kisses down to Rob's thighs.  
"Oh fuck Rich." Rob moans, grinding into him, whimpering when Rich gets off of him.  
"Hold on baby boy, gotta get these off." Rich replies, taking off his pants and boxers, leaving the shirt.  
"Oh god." Rob moans when Rich gets on top of him again, pulling out the lube, squirting some out coating his fingers, fingering Rob open, leaning down to bite Rob's neck, licking the hickey he leaves there.  
"Spread your legs baby." Rich says, coating his cock in lube, fucking Rob roughly, groaning as they both cum.  
"Fuck Rich, I love you." Rob groans, hissing in pain as Rich takes off the handcuffs, cuddling into him.  
"Love you too sweetheart, how's round two sound?" Rich asks, kissing Rob hungrily.  
"Sounds like a plan babe." Rob replies, kissing Rich back, grinding into him.  
"That's my good boy, get on your knees." Rich orders.


	22. V-vacation

"Baby you packed?" Rob calls down the hallway, smiling when Rich comes out of the bedroom.  
"Yup, let's go, get this plane ride over with." Rich replies nervously, leaning in to kiss Rob.  
"Hey, we're gonna be fine ok, we're gonna get on that plane, and have a smooth flight all the way to Milan ok?" Rob says soothingly, helping Rich put his bag in the taxi.  
"Yea ok Robbie, maybe we'll go to the same hotel as last time and think we need two beds again." Rich laughs once they get into the taxi.  
"That'd be hilarious." Rob replies, laughing, reaching over to squeeze Rich's hand reassuringly. "Love you." Rob continues quietly.  
"Love you too Rob." Rich replies softly.

"That was not a smooth flight Rob." Rich groans when they get off of the plane.  
"All planes have some turbulence Rich, you know that, you were fine." Rob replies as they get into their cab and head to their hotel.  
"Maybe they messed up the rooms and gave us two beds this time." Rich jokes at they check in.  
"Don't jinx it Rich." Rob replies as they get their key and head up to their room, Rob sighing in relief when there's one bed.  
"I thought about calling and telling them we needed a room with two beds just to mess with you." Rich says, tugging Rob towards the bed, laying on top of him, kissing him slowly.  
"Of course you were, I'd be a little weirded out if you hadn't." Rob laughs, pulling off Rich's shirt, sitting up so Rich can take his off.  
"This'll be nice you know, a whole week here, just us." Rich says, taking off Rob's pants and boxers, trailing kisses down to his thighs, back up to his neck, kissing Rob deeply.  
"Yea, I love you." Rob groans, struggling to get Rich's pants off.  
"Love you too sweetheart, need some help." Rich chuckles, helping Rob get his pants and boxers off, leaning back down to kiss Rob, grinding into him.  
"Fuck Rich." Rob groans, arching into Rich, wrapping his arms around him.   
"I'm trying to baby." Rich smirks, reaching down to finger Rob open, nipping at Rob's neck.  
"Smartass." Rob moans, turning his head to give Rich more access.  
"I'm your smartass though." Rich laughs, kissing Rob hungrily, taking his fingers out of him, lining himself up with Rob, plunging in, fucking Rob slowly, quickly picking up the pace.  
"Fuck Rich, faster, please fuck, Rich." Rob moans, clinging to Rich, kissing him hungrily, arching forward, moaning loudly as they both cum.

"Hey." Rob says after they've both calmed down and cleaned up, cuddling under the covers.  
"Yea Robbie?" Rich asks, kissing Rob's cheek.  
"I finally got you in bed in Milan." Rob concludes, causing both of them to burst out laughing.  
"Yea you did." Rich replies, still chuckling, pulling Rob closer, wrapping his arms around him, kissing him slowly.  
"Love you Richie." Rob yawns.  
"Love you too Robbie." Rich replies, both of them falling to sleep in each other's arms.


	23. W-warmth

"R-Rich it's c-cold in here." Rob groans, walking up to Rich in the kitchen, kissing him, shaking from the cold.  
"Yea Robbie I know, the heater is broken, Matt's gonna come over tonight and help fix it, we'll have to deal with the cold until then ok." Rich explains, hugging Rob, kissing his forehead.  
"How are you so warm?" Rob asks, cuddling up to Rich.  
"I don't know, I'm just not cold, come on, let's go lay down in the bedroom and watch movies, I have coffee for you here." Rich replies, handing Rob a cup of coffee, both of them heading for the bedroom.

"Is it night yet?" Rob groans, cuddling up even closer to Rich, sneezing three times in a row.  
"Matt will be here in a few more hours baby, it's not that cold in here, I think you're getting sick sweetheart." Rich says in concern, feeling Rob's forehead, sighing when he doesn't feel hot.  
"M'not sick." Rob grumbles, burrowing under the covers, cuddling up to Rich.  
"If you say so baby." Rich replies, rubbing Rob's head, smiling fondly as Rob falls to sleep.

 

"Rich where are you?" Rob groans, coughing loudly, groaning, burrowing back under the covers.  
"I'm here baby boy, sorry." Rich replies, quickly walking into the room with Matt, laying down next to him.  
"It's still freezing in here." Rob groans, shaking in Rich's arms.  
"That's just you baby, Matt and I fixed the heater." Rich replies, motioning for Matt to lay down on the other side of Rob.  
"Hey Robbie." Matt says quietly, leaning over to kiss Rob's cheek.  
"You guys are warm." Rob moans, sighing contentedly when they cuddle up to him, rubbing his head and side's soothingly.  
"We'll take care of you ok sweetheart." Rich says, kissing Rob tenderly.  
"Yea Robbie, we've got you." Matt chimes in, rubbing Rob's back soothingly.  
"I love you guys." Rob says quietly, falling to sleep.  
"We love you too Robbie." They say in unison, watching over Rob, falling to sleep minutes later.


	24. X-wtf starts with x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't think of anything that started with x

"Rich, what words start with the letter x?" Rob asks, starting intently at the crossword puzzle at the kitchen table.  
"Um, xylophone, x-Ray, why?" Rich asks, walking over to Rob, kissing his cheek, looking over his shoulder at the puzzle.  
"I need a word that starts with x that'll fit here." Rob replies in frustration.  
"Xbox?" Rich tries, laughing when Rob smacks his arm.   
"Can't you be serious Rich?" Rob asks, turning his head to kiss Rich.  
"Nope, that's not any fun." Rich smirks, picking up the crossword puzzle.  
"Give that back Rich, I'm not done, please." Rob pleads, trying to use his puppy dog eyes, smiling when it looks like Rich is about to hand it back, groaning in frustration when Rich holds it high above his head.  
"No, you've been doing this thing for an hour, come spend some time with me instead sweetheart." Rich replies.   
"What's in it for me?" Rob asks, smiling fondly at Rich.  
"I'll cuddle with you, after we have sex obviously." Rich replies, pulling Rob in for a kiss.  
"Ok fine." Rob caves, letting Rich tug him to the bedroom, not paying attention when Rich throws the crossword puzzle into the garbage.


	25. Y-yawn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's going to be pretty short too, sorry.

"Robbie come to bed baby." Rich yawns, watching Rob work at his laptop.  
"In a minute, Rob replies, yawning, rubbing his eyes, stretching.  
"No bot in a minute, now." Rich replies, taking Rob's laptop, shutting it down, picking Rob up bridal style, carrying him to the bedroom.  
"Rich I was almost done." Rob groans, curling into a ball when Rich lays him down.  
"I saved your work, you have to take care of yourself sweetheart, you've been working all day." Rich replies, pulling Rob to him, pulling the cover over them both, rubbing Rob's back soothingly.  
"I know, I just got so caught up in working, I'm really tired." Rob replies, yawning again, cuddling into Rich.  
"Well lucky for you, I'm not going to let you work yourself to death." Rich replies, kissing Rob slowly.  
"Yea, I am pretty lucky to have you aren't I." Rob agrees, melting into Rich's kiss.   
"Go to sleep sweetheart." Rich says, rubbing Rob's head, kissing him slowly, caressing Rob's side affectionately.  
"How can I not with you doing all that." Rob groans, nuzzling into Rich's neck, closing his eyes, falling to sleep in seconds.  
"Good night Robbie." Rich says quietly, kissing Rob's forehead, falling to sleep minutes later.


	26. Z-zoo

"Baby let's go to the zoo." Rob says suddenly, setting in Rich's lap, kissing him.  
"Why do you want to go to the zoo sweetheart?" Rich laughs, sitting Rob beside him on the couch, kissing him.  
"I don't know, I haven't been to one in a while, it'll be fun, can we go, please." Rob pleads, attempting to use his puppy dog eyes, smiling when Rich sighs and smiles at him.  
"Ok, we'll go to the zoo, it'll be a date." Rich replies, pulling Rob to him, kissing him deeply.

"Babe look at the penguins, aren't they cute." Rob says happily, dragging Rich to the penguins.  
"Yea they are pretty cute, not as cute as you though." Rich smiles, kissing Rob.  
"Aww, you're so sweet Rich." Rob replies, kissing Rich's cheek.  
"I know, I deserve a reward for how nice I'm being." Rich replies.  
"I'll definitely give you a reward when we get home." Rob replies, kissing Rich, pulling him to the exit, back to the car.

 

"Baby wait until we get to the bedroom at least." Rob squeaks when Rich backs him into the couch, straddling him when he falls on the couch with a thud.  
"Uh-uh, I'm taking you right here." Rich smirks, picking Rob up, laying him down, straddling him again, leaning down to kiss him, grinding into him.  
"Fuck I love you Rich." Rob moans, grinding into him, moaning as Rich quickly stripps them both.  
"Love you too sweetheart." Rich groans, fingering Rob open quickly, kissing him hungrily.  
"Fuck me Rich, I need you." Rob moans, gripping the arm of the couch as Rich plows into him roughly, groaning when Rich bites down hard on his neck, letting out a strangled moan as they both cum minutes later.  
"I guess wearing those tight pants worked then?" Rob laughs breathlessly.  
"Hell yea that worked, don't even think I'm done with you yet baby boy." Rich replies, kissing Rob hungrily.   
"I'd be disappointed if you were, let's go take a shower." Rob replies, squeaking in surprise when Rich picks him up and carries him to the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback on this would be great, there's always room for improvement. I hope you like these & I'll try to update as often as possible.


End file.
